1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a power supply apparatus of a home appliance which meets standby power regulation using one switching mode power supply (SMPS).
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid progress in analog and digital technologies, home appliances (for example, washing machines, refrigerators, air conditioners, etc.) having up-to-date functions have increasingly been adopted in homes and businesses.
Such an increase in the number of home appliances generally causes an increase in power consumption. When such a home appliance is plugged in, power is supplied through a power supply circuit including a switching mode power supply (SMPS) immediately when the home appliance is connected to an alternating current (AC) power source. As a result, power is always supplied to the home appliance irrespective of an operating state or standby state of the home appliance, resulting in continuous consumption of standby power even in the standby state.
Recently, measures for saving energy have gained great importance. Further, standby power regulation, which is an energy saving measure, has thus been tightened. In this regard, the home appliance has employed a standby only SMPS in order to meet standby power regulation of 0.5 watts. The standby only SMPS is designed, such that it is connected in parallel with an existing power supply circuit. That is, the standby-only SMPS is separately connected in addition to an SMPS for power supply, such that only the standby-only SMPS is connected to the AC power source in the standby state to construct a circuit for low power consumption.
Such a standby power reduction technology may meet the standby power regulation of 0.5 watts in that it uses a standby-only SMPS in addition to an SMPS for power supply. However, elements for implementation of the standby-only SMPS may be additionally provided, thereby increasing the size of a printed circuit board (PCB) and the cost of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA).